


Anonymous

by ElizaXSpears



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Drama, Letters, M/M, Romance, Sickness, Some Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 13:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9551663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaXSpears/pseuds/ElizaXSpears
Summary: I have to admit, I wrote this at least 3 times before it turned out to be even decent. I had everything in my head, it was just getting it all down was hard for some reason. Sorry if it's a bit out of form, but I couldn't for the life of me write this how I actually wanted to and this was as good as it was going to get.It was also inspired by this song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fHMUx3YIbD0





	

A letter. At first, that’s all this was. One letter. It was addressed to his house but was never meant for him. The old occupant of the home, a photographer by the name of Sascha, moved out of the home a month ago with their fiancé, a german man named Rudgar. Eric knew he shouldn’t have opened the letter, should have returned it to the return address but curiosity killed the cat and all.

The envelope was torn open and the pressed white paper slid out, something Eric realized he missed in the slew of technology. The letter itself was nothing special, just black ink on ivory paper though the penmanship was something to be admired. It certainly beat out his chicken scratch any day.

Sitting down at his kitchen table, he rested the letter on the wooden surface, a cup of coffee already in his right hand:

 

_Sascha,_

 

_I hope this letter reaches you in time. I’m sorry it’s been over a month since my last letter but all these appointments have kept me busy. He says I’ve been getting better and these tests they’re doing are to monitor the ‘good progress’ but I can tell he’s trying to lift my sprits. I’ve known him for five years, you’d think he knew when I knew he was lying. Regardless, he’s still as loyal as ever, not like he has much choice but he still doesn’t complain even when I ask him for midnight soup._

_Anyhow, I heard you were moving. As happy as I am for you and Rudgar, I wish there was something I could do to make you stay. After my fathers passing, he left behind a great sum and perhaps I could help you pay off the bills, anything to make you stay just a little longer. I know I sound desperate but finding friends is hard when you’re in the state I’m in._

_If I can’t change your mind, and you’re dead set on leaving, then you have my best wishes. I hope there’s nothing but joy for your future._

 

_—A.H._

 

A rather formal way of ending a letter to a friend, Eric thought. Still, now there was some guilt in reading what was no doubt personal information.

Hoping to rid the guilt, he decided to pen a letter to this A.H. It wasn’t as formal as what they had wrote, his letter writing having died off after graduating high school but when he set the pen down and reading the letter over, he was satisfied:

 

_Dear A.H,_

 

_I’m not_ _Sascha which you probably could have guess. My names Eric Slingby and I moved in to this house about a month ago. Sorry to say, your friend moved out at the same time obviously and since you’re reading this, I’m sorry I read your letter. I know I shouldn’t have but I did._

_I really am sorry to have to tell you about Sascha but if you wanted, I could be a friend. Yeah, you don’t know me and you’ll probably think I’m some sort of weirdo but I’m still new to this town so having a friend would be good for me too. Put it this way. If you don’t reply, I’ll take it as you want nothing to do with me and that’s fair enough._

 

_—Eric Slingby_

 

There wasn’t any hesitation when he mailed it off the next morning.

The next letter came a week later when Eric wasn’t expecting one. He thought this A.H. didn’t want anything to do with him which he could understand but one morning at 9 o’clock sharp, there was three knocks at his door.

Coffee percolating, he answered to be greeted by a tired looking mailman handing him an envelope. He thanked the man then took to the same spot he read the last letter. Same address. Same name. When he read through the letter, he found most of it was apologizing for the mistake but at the very end, A.H. was more then happy to have another friend meaning they’d be Eric’s first.

Months seemed to be fly by. All Eric cared about now was the excitement about a new letter from his friend. it had nearly been a year now but something bothered him. This friend knew so much about him yet there was so little Eric knew about them. Hoping to rectify that, he bluntly asked in his next letter for them to tell Eric something, anything, about themselves.

 

When the received Eric’s letter, his reply came through blurry eyes as tears dripped to the paper below. He needed to start again on a dry sheet.

 

Once the letter did make it back to Eric, the question was avoided, instead they opted to question Eric about his hobby as a writer, stating that reading was one of the few actives he could really enjoy without straining himself. Finding that strange, Eric didn’t push the subject now knowing this friend of his hand things that were going to be very sensitive topics. He was sure in time, he’d learn.

 

Another month went by and Eric could already see snow falling from the grey clouds. Winter was here early, it seemed, not that Eric cared:

 

_Eric,_

 

_I’m very grateful you’ve been so patient with me. I know I have a short temper these days and I know I’ve sounded irked in a few replies, so I feel a thank you is needed. I know there’s still so much you need to know about me but there’s so little time for me to tell you. Right now, I like the fact you’re talking to me like another person, someone else. it may not make sense to you but it means the world to me. Thank you. Even Sascha was walking on eggshells around me at points but never you._

_Winters here and that means slower letters from me. I’ve never done well in the cold and I freeze up rather easily. So, instead of getting these letters every other day, you might get them every week instead. I hope that’s okay._

 

_—A.H._

 

Eric didn’t care how long it took for them to pen him a letter. As long as he got one, he was happy.

 

Years passed, three of them to be exact and it was soon Eric realized he was head over heels for this person he didn’t even know the name of. He was able to gather more information about them, their likes and interests and he found they had many things in common. Without even seeing them once, he knew he cared so deeply about them and he was sure to show it in all his letters. Little compliments or flirts scattered around and he wished he could see how they reacted, hear their voice for the first time.

 

_A.H,_

 

_I’m sorry to hear about mother and I bet that took a lot of courage to tell me but I’m glad you trust me like this. I mean, we’ve been in contact for years now, so it’s reassuring that I have your trust when you tell me things like this._

_Anyway, i wanted to change the subject to something else. I know we don’t actually talk or anything like that, but would it be stupid of me to say, I’ve fallen for you? I know there’s so many factors that should make this hard but I feel like I have a perfect image of you in my head when you describe yourself and you’re a handsome young lad. I really wish I could hear your voice and see you in person but I know you don’t like that idea so I’ll settle for letters, for now. I am going to see you one day though. I don’t care what you say._

 

_—Eric_

 

When the reply did come, there was something that didn’t sit right in his stomach. A lump had formed and he nearly tore the letter in half with the tension he was grabbing it.

 

_Eric Slingby,_

 

_I’m flattered you really want to see me so bad and really appreciate you think I’m handsome but there’s so many factors that will keep us apart. I can’t tell you because I don’t want you to think about me any differently but I feel like I owe you this. When the letters stop coming, please don’t think it’s because of anything you said. I want to keep talking with you forever but there is something that will break us apart._

_I wish I could tell you more, I wish I could see you, I wish I could be honest with you but I don’t want you to see me as anyone but this lad you conjured up in your head. I’m sorry but please understand._

 

_—A.H._

_Penned by Dr. William T. Spears_

 

Penned? He blinked a few times to see if he saw right. He had. He hadn’t written this but a doctor had? He almost felt betrayed that someone else was reading these letters…like he had read the first letter. Fine. Fair enough.

 

_A.H,_

 

_Doctor? You have a Doctor living with you? Why? What’s wrong? Why did he write the last letter? Why won’t you tell me anything? I want to be there for you no matter the problem. You want me to remember you like I see you but that won’t change the fact I want to see you, I want to help you. if anything, please just let me see you. Just once, just once so I can tell you in person how much I love you._

 

_—Eric_

 

The letter was grasped in the doctors hands, his feet carrying him to the room of his patient only to drop from his hands when he found his patient collapsed on the ground.

 

There hadn’t been a letter in three weeks. Eric was terrified. He paced back and forth, checking every clock in the house until his anxiety got the better of him. Checking the address on the last letter he received, the one penned by the doctor, Eric didn’t stay away like _he_ had asked.

It turned out to be the address of the mansion cast aside in the outskirts of the small town. He parked his car on the curb of the road and sprinted up toward the door.

He was barely able to stop himself when the door opened before he could knock. Standing in front of him was a smartly dressed man with black hair and spectacles. They stared at each other for too long. It wasn’t until the man closed his eyes did Eric release the breath he was holding. “You’re Eric Slingby, correct?”

“Aye…yer no’ A.H, are ye?”

“I’m afraid not.” the man stepped out, closing the door behind him. “My name is William Spears. The volunteering doctor who cared for Mr. A.H as you knew him.”

“…knew?”

William sighed, shifting up his glasses. “I’m sad to say that Mr. H passed away three weeks ago due to his worsening sickness. He’d been bedridden for the last half of his life thus why I was needed. By the time his death came near, he could hardly drink water on his own, let alone write.”

Eric blinked, eyes glued to the doctor as the man rounded him, proceeding down the walkway. “Wha’ was ‘is name?”

William paused, glancing back at him. “I’m afraid I’m not allowed to give out personal information.”

Eric stood there as William continued on his way. He felt cold. Numb. His knees gave out and he dropped to sit on the ground in front of the door, face buried in his hands. He didn’t sob or weep but he did cry.

He wasn’t sure how long he sat there but when he did drop his hands, something caught his eye. A letter was sitting next to him, addressed to him, where he sat, at that very date and time. Picking up the mysterious envelope, he opened it to pull out a letter:

 

_Eric,_

 

_If you find this message that I left behind, you’ll know that time has pulled me away from you. And though I don’t know who you are. And I am far away. I love you all the same. Even though, you will never know my name._

 

_—A.H_

**Author's Note:**

> I have to admit, I wrote this at least 3 times before it turned out to be even decent. I had everything in my head, it was just getting it all down was hard for some reason. Sorry if it's a bit out of form, but I couldn't for the life of me write this how I actually wanted to and this was as good as it was going to get.
> 
> It was also inspired by this song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fHMUx3YIbD0


End file.
